pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL072: Go West Young Meowth
is the 70th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Being invited to Holywood, the heroes go to see the premiere of the movie they made with Cleavon. Meanwhile, Meowth remembers his past and encounters his gang. Refusing to join them, he sees his beloved, Meowzie and declares he will go to free her. Will he deserve the love he needed by defeating Persian, the leader? Episode Plot In the morning, Ash, Pikachu and Brock train, though Misty thinks they are only seen with the TV remote. As Delia and Mimey tend the garden, the postman gives them a letter and they see the intitation for the premiere. Misty and Brock imagine themselves at Holywood, while Ash is depressed, as he needs to train for the League. Misty, Brock and Ash's mom remind him, so Ash is persuaded to go with them to the premiere. Elsewhere, Jessie and James think about going to Holywood to become famous, while Meowth is sceptical, as he does not want to think about that place. Meowth remembers that he was alone and hungry. When he saw people playing baseball, he attempted to eat the balls (since he imagined they were doughnuts), but knocked the can over and got tied to a tree by the players. He cried, but saw a movie on the same field, where it presented fried chicken and ice cream. Knowing that it was delicious, he freed himself and went to Holywood. He remembers that he got on a truck and saw a light. In Holywood, Ash, his mum, Brock and Misty imagine themselves in Holywood, but see the reality, as it is a dump. They go to a theatre, from where Cleavon appears. Though Jessie and James spy on them, Meowth leaves them, telling them he needs to care of some "business". He comes to a hot dog stand and remembers that he took some fried chicken from the restaurant and got chased. Coming into an alley, he spot some Meowth and a Persian. They gave him some fish, to which he accepted. Next day, the Meowth stole the fried chicken and his life in Holywood got better, but he lacked love. Someday, he saw a beautiful female Meowth and fell in love. Carelessly, he crossed the street, causing a major car accident, but got out unhurt. He got to her, and while she didn't care much, her owner came and pounded him. The owner displayed to the female Meowth a Poké Ball decorated with diamonds, which the female Meowth loved. Meowzie, the female Meowth, told him he is not human or rich, but a street Meowth, then she was called back to her owner. He promised to become human enough to have her attention. He came to ballet lessons and began walking on two feet. When he got the fried chicken, he was busted by the chef, which got him a new experience to crawl. Still, he did not give up and taught himself how to speak like a human. Time passed and he learned how to speak and was very happy about it since repeating "She sells Seashells by the seasore.". He retured to Meowzie and displayed her his progress, but Meowzie considered him a freak with no money, crushing the Meowth. Meowth promised to get rich, which is why he joined Team Rocket, but his dream did not come true. After the story, he encounters his old gang, the Meowth and the Persian. Jessie and James wait for Meowth to come and see him with the gang. They offer him to join back the gang. Though Meowth refuses, he soon sees Meowzie with them. Meowzie explains that her owner left her one day, as she ran out of money, but Persian came and offered her a spot in the gang, which she had to accept. Upon hearing, Meowth decides to free her. The Persian and the other Meowth come to attack him, but Jessie and James appear and explain they are here to defend him, as they send Weezing and Arbok. Weezing's Smog chases Persian's Meowth away, leaving Persian. Meowth and Persian attack each other, and while Meowth got a scratch, Persian got defeated. Meowth goes to get Meowzie, but she goes to Persian. Meowth translates she is sticking with Persian, as he cared for her and considers Meowth as a freak. Meanwhile, the heroes saw the movie, but aren't impressed much, as they did not see themselves in it. Cleavon responds he had to cut them, as it is a movie about Pokémon and invited them since nobody else wanted to come. Team Rocket appear chanting, saying they only came to chant and disappear. Ash, Brock and Misty do not like this, as they say goodbye to their showbiz careers. At the end, Meowth looks at the moon and wonders if Meowzie is looking to the moon as well, then lowers his head down. Debuts ;Pokémon Meowzie Quotes :"Go west, young Meowth, go west, to Hollywood!" - Meowth Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Onix. *This is the first episode which Team Rocket did not blast off. *When the heroes imagined the glory of Holywood, Delia made a pose where her skirt was blown away by the wind. This is a reference to Marilyn Monroe. Gallery﻿ Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai